Savage/File
|Edit Tab}} File= - Elite 2= }} |codename = Savage |gender = Female |experience = 4 years |birthplace = Rim Billiton |birthdate = June 30th |race = Cautus |height = 160 cm |oripathy = Non-infected as confirmed by medical report |fileno = RB01 |illustrator = TOKI |cv = Ayumi Fujimura |nickname = |strength = Excellent |mobility = Standard |resilience = Excellent |tactical = Normal |skill = Standard |originium = Standard |related = Amiya }} Savage was originally part of Rim Billiton Mining Company's security forces. She was an exemplary agent, known for taking down hard targets and protecting key company executives. She now serves as a guard for Rhodes Island combat squad. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed clear outline of internal organs without any unusual dark spot. No unusual traces of Originium particles present in her system, no signs of infection, confirming her as Non-infected. ;Assimilation 0% :No Oripathy. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.15 u/L :Take care when performing missions. Savage is in incredibly good health. If only everyone could be as healthy as her... :— Medic Operator Hibiscus Archives Archive 1 Savage uses special Originium Arts in battle that detonate the ground struck by her hammer fractions of a second after impact. She has taken down difficult targets with these Arts. After a reverse-engineering study on her hammer, the engineering staff found her hammer was not armed with a blasting device at all, but rather, it acted as an unconventional staff. Savage uses the Originium housed inside the hammer to create the blasts. Although she doesn't fully understand the principles behind this power, when she is manipulating the hammer, she always unleashes tremendous explosive power. Other important information cannot be verified without further research. Archive 2 Savage earned her code name thanks to the massive destruction she causes both in combat and on mining missions. The code name also matches her physique. However, despite her name, Savage is a fairly kind and cheerful Operator. She is known to be friendly, reliable, and fun both on and off the battlefield. Take not though, she is quite fierce when on the football field, so try not to yell at her while she's playing. Archive 3 Savage plays a very important role in combat. She clears obstacles to facilitate direct attacks against the enemy. She is also quite effective at protecting her teammates, and casualties are almost always lower than expected with her on a mission. Sometimes she likes to get in the kitchen and make vegetable soups, mushroom pies, and other Rim Billitonian cuisine for her fellow Operators. Many Operators call her dishes comfort food. She has been known to pitch in and help her teammates when she can, and she is increasingly well-liked. Please do not post the names of suitors she has rejected on the bulletin board in the lounge. Thank you for your cooperation. Archive 4 Record I have already spoken with Savage, and she understands our current situation. It is an issue between her and the Doctor. At least Savage will fight for Amiya, and that is enough for now. I hope we have enough gumption to resolve this deadlock. :— Kal'tsit Archive 5 Savage made it clear she considers Amiya and Kal'tsit old-fashioned. Savage also stated her identity shouldn't matter to Rhodes Island. She believes as long as she is helping her friends, what and where her mission takes her is unimportant. She will probably continue to fight as the only one who truly knows her limits. |-| Evaluation= Category:Savage Category:Character files